Confessions
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: A confession is a confession no matter how it's done.


Wow, no sleep today either. LOL

Another one shot for you. _**Guess the pairing?**_

**Disclaimer: Sigh...Okay Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. Whatever. **

* * *

The fight ended when _**he**_ escaped.

Three girls stood glumly at the site of his disappearance.

They were disappointed.

**How could he have run away?**

Through a hole in the wall, which **hadn't** been there before.

They were sure of it.

She sighed looking down slumping her shoulders. Her red hair hung past her shoulders.

She told them she was sorry that she had let him escape.

They told her it wasn't her fault that he had gotten away. He had done it before.

Many times before.

**She was not to blame. **

Giving them a soft smile she turned away.

The unsaid accusation echoing inside her mind.

_"You let him get away. You could have stopped him." _

Walking down the quiet corridors of the empty building she heard it again.

_"You were there alone, you shouldn't have let him get away."_

She sighed.

"I didn't let him get away."

She bit her lip.

_**She did let him get away, it was all her fault.**_

When she had him cornered and there was no way out she **made one for him.**

Why?

She berated her mind asking a hundred times.

What, made her do what she had done?

_**What?**_

_"You only betray the ones you care for when you love another more." _

She sighed trying to stifle the voice in her head.

It was wrong, that much she knew.

Or that's what her mind told her,

**only part **of her mind.

"I will never do this again."

She pictured him in her mind smirking as she heard his voice.

"Yes you will, just wait and see."

She shook her head, disgusted that he was in her mind.

Only slightly.

Because he was always on her mind, she had to accept that to stay sane.

As sane as helping a criminal was.

Reaching her car she climbed inside and shut the door.

All the way home her thoughts raced back to him.

_**Over and over**_

she remembered his face.

The shock and the smirk that complemented her move.

Sam groaned.

She took comfort in the fact that it was **over.**

Sure she had let him escape, in a moment of weakness.

It would not happen again.

Never.

**Never again.**

She didn't realise when she reached home.

Slowly she climbed out of her car. She knew what was ahead of her.

**No one.**

She was all alone, her family abroad.

Leaving her here all by herself.

Sighing she opened the door to her home and stepped inside.

It was dark inside, she didn't bother to turn on the lights.

_**It's not like there was anything to see.**_

She was used to the silence of loneliness.

Sighing she walked upstairs to her room.

She removed her clothes, taking her time to change.

Deciding that she needed a shower she wrapped a towel around her body and made her way into the bathroom.

She would have went in, but _**he**_ came out first.

Sam gasped in shock this had to be some type of dream.

_**Dream?**_

No nightmare was the word, he wasn't in any of her dreams.

_"Liar."_ her mind taunted but she ignored it and went on backing away.

It was him, the man haunting her sanity.

Tim Scam emerged from her bathroom walking into her room.

She gave him a one over silently from where she stood.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans and no shirt.

**Sam blushed. **

Hoping that he would cover up more than wondering why he was here.

His hair was wet and so was his body and his sea-foam eyes stared fixedly at her.

It took her a moment to realize she was only wearing a towel.

She gulped as her face went red and she pulled the towel more tightly around herself as he came closer.

Now standing a foot away Sam noticed how fast her **heart** was beating.

She began to sense the danger in this situation. There was little chance that he would be thinking of anything else but revenge.

_**She had to save herself.**_

She opened her mouth to scream only to realize something.

_"I let him go once, why not let him go again?"_

She was furious at least she thought she was for allowing such a thought to enter her mind.

**Looking deep inside,**

**She saw that she was not.**

She gasped a moment later when she felt his wet body press against her from behind.

Slowly he wrapped her in his embrace.

She felt the water droplets transfer from his body to her leaving her wet wherever he touched her.

Sam closed her eyes as his wet hands slid up and down her arms. As guilty as she felt she liked the way his strong warm hands glided across her skin.

His breath tickled her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

" You let me escape, I wonder why?"

Sam groaned.

She jerked her shoulder throwing off his hand, but he still kept her guarded in his embrace.

"I did not let you go."

She _**knew**_ it was a lie.

She told herself it wasn't.

He smirked making her face him as he used his fingers to trace a route up to her jawbone. She bit her cheek to keep from moaning.

"Yes you did."

She didn't answer.

He looked into her vivid eyes as he spoke.

"You had me cornered, you could have turned me in. Instead you let me escape. Not only that you got me out of there Samantha."

He pointed to her as he whispered.

_"You."_

She looked away.

When he tried to make her look at him she pushed him away walking backwards.

"That's not true!" Sam screamed not caring who might hear but knowing no one could.

"You're making me do this! I don't know how, but it doesn't matter it won't happen again!"

He smirked as he brought himself closer placing his head in the crook of her neck.

"Then allow me to thank you for what you did."

He didn't give her time to respond as he pushed her on the bed a second later.

He kept her there placing his arms on either side of her head. Her legs trapped under his.

Although she was glaring he noticed that she wasn't fighting him.

**Not at all.**

**There was no struggle.**

No sound from her,

even though he had her under him.

_**Pressed against his body so tightly he could feel her heart beating.**_

He stopped and wondered did she really want to _escape_?

He glanced into her eyes,

And saw through the façade.

The depths of her eyes glinted with a challenge.

It was as if she was **daring**him to go on.

Try and get to her.

_**She was.**_

She thought he didn't know.

He smirked as he leaned in closer letting her feel his body against her.

**Of course he knew, **

**he just wanted her to say it.**

Tim kissed her forehead. Then he let his lips slide to her chin barely touching her lips for a second.

He caught her moaning.

**He smirked bringing his lips to her ear.**

"Tell me that was nothing?"

She frowned faking anger she didn't feel.

"Go away."

Sam gave him a slight shove then rolled on her stomach not looking at him.

A moment later she thought she heard footsteps walking away from her.

_"Is he..gone?"_

She pulled herself into a sitting position carefully holding onto her towel.

There was no sign of him anywhere.

She called out to check if he was gone.

"Scam."

**No answer.**

"Uh Tim?"

**Still no reply.**

Sam sighed slightly slumping her shoulders.

She felt lonely and rejected.

_**She felt unwanted.**_

Sam knew she hadn't exactly made him feel welcome but she didn't really push him away either.

**Did she?**

A tear slipped from her eye as she stood looking out the open window from which he had come and disappeared.

She spoke to the darkness in a quiet whisper.

"If only I could tell you why I let you escape I would but I can't. You should know my hands are tied."

Her sorrow turned to anger in the next minute.

"Nobody understands, I thought you might!"

She sighed.

Who was she kidding,

she was lonely.

She needed him to fill the void in her heart.

Sam had never thought it would come to this.

**Begging for love from a criminal,**

**wanting a man as evil as Tim Scam.**

It was strange,

but not so much.

She loved him,

_but didn't know why._

She realized she didn't need to know.

She frowned as the cool evening air hit her face making her cold.

"I miss him already."

Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

She gasped as she felt a cheek press against hers.

He spoke in a sly tone as he said.

"I heard that."

Sam smiled glad that he couldn't see the relief on her face that he had come back.

_"He didn't leave me alone."_

He placed soft kisses on her neck moving her red hair out of the way as he did.

She smiled enjoying the feel of his lips on her again, the heat of his body warmed her instantly.

**She realized she had often dreamed about being held this way.**

It didn't matter that he was a criminal,

**at least,**

not anymore.

She brought her arms behind her neck and wrapped them around his.

He smirked as he slid his hands to her waist pressing himself to her. He wanted her to feel his presence.

More than feel,

he wanted her to never forget this.

**He knew she would not,**

**he wouldn't let her even if she wanted to.**

He chuckled.

Judging by the way she was moaning, it didn't seem like she did.

Tim removed her arms from his neck making her face him. When she did he saw desire etched on her face.

The look she was giving him said it all.

_**Her eyes were telling him to take her.**_

Still,

he was an arrogant man.

He wanted her to say it.

Smirking he threw her over his shoulder and tossed her back on her bed.

She stared up at him with a flustered and slightly angry face.

**He only chuckled.**

**She only stared.**

His form was illuminated in the moonlight that poured in from her window.

His hair, still damp shone in the light. His entire body had a glow which she hadn't seen before only dreamt of. His gorgeous eyes looked to her with a challenging stare.

Now it was him _**provoking her**_, to make the next move. To say how she felt.

She wasn't naive, she knew he wanted to hear her say it.

He crawled on top of her slowly watching her eyes the whole time. **They held desire.**

She lay sprawled out under him, not moving.

It was as if she was paralyzed.

**No.**

_**Hypnotized by the feel of this moment.**_

He whispered to her quietly.

"Say it."

She pouted. "What?"

He buried his face in her hair.

**"Say that you need me."**

Sam blushed closing her eyes.

Tim's hand brushed across her collarbone barely touching the top of her towel. She felt the heat spread throughout her entire body.

He tortured her further by nibbling on her ear then kissing her cheek.

She moaned once again.

Smirking he placed his hand to her side grasping her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers.

He left a trail of hot kisses all across her neck. He chuckled when felt her squirm under him.

She wasn't trying to get away.

_She was trying to fight off his __seduction._

_**Too bad it wasn't working.**_

He kissed her forehead again as he whispered.

"Say it."

She groaned.

He kissed the side of her neck murmuring against it.

"Say it now."

Sam let her fingers dig into his hair as he lifted his face to see her as she made her confession.

"I need you right now."

He smirked as he pressed his face closer to hers.

"Only right now?"

She smirked.

"Now and always. Happy now?"

Tim chuckled as he brought his lips closer to hers. He inched towards her until finally the space between them was filled with his kiss.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. When his tongue traced her lower lip she responded by allowing him further access. Their tongues clashed leaving Sam to let out a moan. It was a good thing she was laying down she felt so light-headed and warm.

They kissed over and over again and finally pulled apart for air some moments later.

Tim pressed his forehead against hers smirking.

"Still upset about letting me escape?"

She smirked cupping his cheek.

"Try me."

He kissed her again as he pulled the covers over them hiding their mingling bodies from sight.

_**It wasn't like anyone would see them,**_

_**It was more like they didn't want to take a chance**_

_**to be disturbed.**_

She was his now as she said, and he intended to keep it that way. He intended to keep it between them in this night.

At least for now.

_After all,_

**Confessions**.

Were best made

and best kept,

_**in the dark.**_

* * *

_**Okay! Wow a 3rd really long one shot in what one week?! I'm on a roll here! **_**Really! **

Once again it's like 4:00 am. My God!

Anyway, they are super fun to write.

_I hope they are fun to read too_.

Really hope you liked this one. Another **Sam/Scam no duh. lol**

Please **R&R** **(hey ivy I got it done!!)**

Sleepy now,

**Cresenta's Lark**


End file.
